


Killer Queen

by Borealis_Strange



Category: Original Work, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Night Terrors, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borealis_Strange/pseuds/Borealis_Strange
Summary: How was it possible? How was it possible that the simple boys had defeated him? He had YEARS of experience with magic. He failed. He had failed his king. The only king he respected._____My fairy kingAnd can see things that are not there for you and meMy fairy kingHe can do right and nothing wrongThen came man to savage in the nightTo run like thieves and to kill like knivesTo take away the power from the magic handTo bring about the ruin to the promised land_________This is the second part of The March of the Black Queen, so you need to read that story before this one.Abandoned, unless someone convinces me to continue writing
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

How was it possible? How was it possible that the simple boys had defeated him? He had YEARS of experience with magic. He failed. He had failed his king. The only king he respected.

He was with his king in the throne room. He explained everything that had happened and the king was not happy at all.

-Atticus, How is it possible that you have failed in something so simple? - The monster king spoke with a hard, serious and severe tone.

-It was just a little miscalculation sir, but I will fix it very soon. You know I don't give up easily... -

-That will not be necessary, Atticus.- The monster king interrupted sharply. - I believe that your services will not be necessary around here. -

-Excuse me!? - Atticus practically roared with outrage - You know I'm the ONLY one who can help you -

-I'm not interested. - The king replied calmly - I do not follow your ideals and you are an unstable person. We find another way without you -

-You don't understand it! - Atticus shouted almost hysterically without caring about the almost certain consequences. - Only I can get out! Only I can save us! We have to recover what was taken from us! -

-No, that is not the way. So: retire. You are no longer of help. -

Atticus did not scream again. He simply turned around and grumbled. There was no room for either amazement or fury. How was it possible? His king had betrayed him. Atticus believed that this king would be different but he had been wrong, he was the same as all the previous ones. Now he would do things on his own, just as he should have done from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I do!  
> Kudos and comments are well appreciated.
> 
> Tumblr: borealis-strange


	2. Dear friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The incident with Atticus wouldn't let them sleep at night. Why was he interested in that crown? He was willing to kill them for that crown, but why?

The incident with Atticus wouldn't let them sleep at night. Why was he interested in that crown? He was willing to kill them for that crown, but why? They knew it was an ancient relic, perhaps he intended to sell it, even if it didn't make much sense. Atticus was paid very well for being the queen's adviser, probably his salary of the year was worth more than a crown from an unknown king. The good thing is that they didn't have to worry about that crown anymore, Freddie had gotten rid of it in the deepest part of Rhye's fourth sea.

All four were very intrigued about Atticus' past. They even went to the Queen's office to get information, anything. They found what appeared to be Atticus' resume from when he was hired ten years ago.

In that file they found nothing of great relevance. No address, no phone number, nothing that could help them. The only thing they found was that, supposedly, his name was Atticus M. Swine; he was born on October 12, 1926 in the north of the first region and had studied political science at Rhye National University. There was even a photo of him from ten years ago (and there were no significant changes in him). And that was it, no mention of a relative, or something that would give them an answer about his true identity; nothing.

Not having clarified their questions about Atticus, they thought to review Rhye's record but unfortunately they were unable to do so and were not going to ask the queen.  
So… they were completely empty, with no information on where Atticus might be. The only thing they hoped was never see him again.

And that was an unsolved question, the other was about the crown. Freddie revealed to them that the crown was from My fairy king and something curious was that Brian's book mentioned a My fairy king. Not directly, but by a fragment of a song.

-The song talks about him, Roger - Brian said tired of Roger's disinterested attitude.

All four were in the Queen's library. Classes had ended a few days ago and they were on their "vacation" before continuing their studies.

-I'm tired of all this! - Roger grumbled - It's just a fantasy, get over it-

Roger put his feet up on the table and crossed his arms.

-You know you can't put your feet up on the table - Brian said as he moved away a bit to read quietly - We have something very mysterious and important in our hands. And you don't care? -

-No - Roger answered indifferently.

Brian rolled his eyes annoyed. He was sick of Roger's behavior. He was the only one who did not want to help with the investigation, even Freddie was very excited to search for the mysterious king.

Shortly afterwards Freddie arrived along with John and a heavy book.

-We found this - Freddie said as he placed it on the table - It is a book with all the kings of Rhye. From Atlas to the current queens.-

Brian pulled it a little closer to him and opened on the Atlas side.

-It comes with portraits, his history, family relationships; basically all the information we need- Freddie explained.

They started looking in the book for any hint or mention of My Fairy King.  
They expected him to be at the beginning of the book but no. There was absolutely nothing about him. There were even kings who were in power for a short time; Mad the Swine was even mentioned, who was king for a year. They thought about the possibility that he was the brother of some king but nothing. According to Rhye's story, My Fairy King did not exist.

They were all just as confused. My Fairy King was a king from another country? Or did they just omit it from the story?

-Well, boys, there's nothing to be seen around here, so I suggest we go to dinner before the queen discovers us with our noses in dusty books and an investigation with no apparent future. - John said as a proposal.

-Sounds good - Roger said - The bad mood makes me hungry.-

-I feel like there must be something else around here ... - said Freddie, who left the words floating in the air

-I agree, we have not reviewed almost anything ... - Brian said - But we should go to dinner, before they come looking for us.

In a three against one, Freddie had no choice but to go to the dining room with the boys for dinner, and strangely, the queen was there .. It seemed that he was waiting for them to  
eat since nothing had been touched from the table.

The boys sat down and were about to eat just when the silence and calm in which they were was interrupted

-Excuse your majesty - Brian spoke - Can I ask you a question?

-What?

-Have you heard of a certain ... My Fairy KIng?

The queen looked at him completely confused.

-Who? -

-My Fairy King… I read it… in a book -

The queen did not change her expression of confusion.

-I had never heard that name. Why do you mention it? -

-Well, it was in the crown of the catac ... - John began to speak

-CURIOSITY! - Freddie interrupted quickly - We were curious. We read it in one of the library books as part of a song. - He said, nodding nervously.

-Ok ... I guess it's fine ... - The queen said unconvinced and surprised by the strange behaviors that her students had adopted. - I must inform you that your stay with me has ended. In two weeks you will have to go with Cherry to continue your studies. - The queen spoke before retiring - So you better go packing. -

Both John and Freddie wanted to take advantage of those two weeks to get out of the castle. John decided to spend time with his parents and Veronica while Freddie would go camping with Jim in the countryside.  
Roger really had nowhere to go and Brian preferred to stay at the castle rather than go to his parents' house.

Roger constantly insisted that they go to a bar but Brian never found himself in a good mood to accompany him. Brian preferred to stay in the castle with a calm atmosphere and not with a place full of people.

Brian continued his investigation on his own. Only this investigation was not about My Fairy King or Atticus, it was about the Nevermore.

Brian had heard the legends of that place, how dangerous it was and that if one entered that place one would go completely insane or die.

Nevermore was mentioned in the navigator's book, but it was very different from the one he knew. In the book it said that there were several villages of magical creatures and even a castle where the king of monsters lived. It mentioned that it was like an enchanted forest with exceptional beauty. Quite the opposite of the Nevermore that everyone was talking about. A forest of huge oak trees that did not let light through. A forest so gloomy that just seeing it made your skin stand on end.

There was something else in that description or rather someone. A prophet. Deep in Nevermore. With the ability to see the past, present and future. With the ability to tell you anything of a person just by saying their name.

He had found the missing clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are apprecited!!!
> 
> Tumblr: borealis-strange


	3. Staying power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the entrance of the castle they were greeted by a tall woman with distinctive red hair; thin and with fine features. She was thin, with slender hands, light-colored eyes, and a few freckles scattered across her pale face. She wore natural makeup in shades of red and orange, which matched her Victorian ball gown.
> 
> -Good morning gentlemen! - The Killer Queen greeted them excitedly as she gracefully descended the castle stairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Bambirex. For always supporting me and leaving beautiful comments in every chapter.  
> Thanks a lot <3

The time was passing and each time they hurried more to pack their things. Freddie organizing all his clothes by categories in a set of suitcases of different sizes, Brian keeping with his guitar, Roger taking care of his sunglasses and John packed some books to try to read on the way, since it was a long 12-hour trip, that crossed all Rhye from south to north, passing through the Nevermore forest.

Days passed and finally it was time to go. They said goodbye to the black queen and she felt somewhat sad of what they had been, especially for Freddie, with whom she had grown fond over time. Jim offered to accompany them to the station with the excuse of taking care of them, but the queen knew it was to say goodbye to Freddie. Brian, Roger and John went ahead talking and laughing, while Freddie and Jim walk side by side and talk about different things, in addition to Jim helping Freddie with their suitcases because they were too many to be carried by one person.

-Time passed very quickly, I can't believe you should go now ... - Jim said somewhat crestfallen - The castle will no longer be the same without you. -

-I would like to stay longer, but I have to do many things ... I promise that I will come to visit you when I can. - Freddie said trying to cheer him up.

-Okay, but it's a very long and tiring journey, surely you don't want me to see you? At the end of the day you have many occupations and ... I suppose that the queen will not have a problem in some days.

-Sure, possibly ... - Freddie said sarcastically while laughing a little - But you could make the attempt. I would like to have you there some days. - He said while giving him a slight smile at the end.

They finally reached the station and the train was being boarded. The suitcases were being loaded onto the train, there were people arriving and buying tickets, but they already had their own.

-Here it says that it is first class, and that is up to the front of the train, so let's go this way. - Roger said with his sunglasses breaking through the crowd. The boys were behind him and the eyes followed them, Freddie's luggage was too striking.

They all carried only one or 2 suitcases in addition to hand luggage and were dressed in simple short-sleeved t-shirts and some simple pants, but Freddie carried at least 8 suitcases of different sizes that had a set, in addition to his small hand luggage.

Finally they reached the platform corresponding to first class,they showed their tickets, left their luggage, they went up and indicated the way for them by the wagon. The wagon had wood finishes and the golden lights gave it a style similar to the restaurant Jim and Freddie went to for the first time. A multi-table dining room with red velvet seats and a mat of the same color with thin gold lines along the banks framed the aisle of the first carriage. They advanced to the second and found several bunk beds for 4 people, foldable to the wall, with king blue blankets and pillows that looked really comfortable. Roger, just as a child would, ran to launch himself into one of them.

-You have to try these beds, they are really comfortable to be on a train!

-First class, dear - Freddie said while sitting on the bed in front of Roger. - I ask for the top bed. -

-Okay, I'll sleep here - John said, pushing aside the bed in which Freddie was sitting.

-I want up! -Roger said jumping out of the bed he was undoing even more than he had already done and climbing to the one on top of it by means of a tube ladder connecting both beds. - Bri, you go down. -

-It was where I wanted, so I will not protest. - Brian said as he stretched out the sheet and put down his guitar, which he did not want to let anyone else touch, much less put with the rest of the luggage.

-I'm hungry, why don't we go eat something? - John said by way of suggestion - We will last a long time here.

Everyone agreed and went to the dining room car, but Brian felt a little nervous and thoughtful for a few seconds. Suddenly, he realized he was alone and ran to catch up with the others.

When he reached the dining car, he found John, Freddie and Roger fascinated looking at a shop window that exhibited various cold desserts, such as cakes and jellies, that looked so delicious that it was impossible to decide for something.

-Brian, come see this! - Freddie said waving to Brian to get closer to the window glass.

The three of them looked like children looking at all the options they could choose from. From pastries as common as chocolate or vanilla with strawberries to traditional Rhye desserts: cream of the seven seas, cheese and strawberry 'foam' soufflé with lime, peach mousse, cherry pie of the 5th sea, among others.

Brian joined them and they stared at all the options available to them, when suddenly they were interrupted by a voice:

-Do you wish to order, gentlemen? - A waiter asked them kindly.

-I would like a strawberry cheese soufflé, but why is it called foam? - Freddie asked the young man.

-The cheese is mixed with special cream, that makes it when we whisk and cool down to a foamy and creamy consistency. So the Soufflé foam ’.

-Oh, it sounds delicious, so I want one. You guys? - Freddie spoke to the others.

-I want a triple chocolate cake and a large vanilla smoothie with whipped cream and a cherry from the 5th sea above. - Roger said excitedly.

I want a slice of cherry pie from the 5th sea and a strawberry milkshake, please. - John said somewhat shy as always. - What do you want Brian? -

-Oh, I'm not sure ... - Brian said looking at the window again. - I'm between an apricot flan and a cream from the 7 seas ... -

-You can consume whatever you like, gentlemen, the person who paid for your tickets also left the open bar bill paid. -

-Then it will be both! - Roger said excitedly taking Brian by the shoulders in surprise and interrupting just when he opened his mouth to dictate his decision. - Both and a large caramel frappe with whipped cream and chocolate on top!

-Roger, I think you are exaggerating ... - Brian said quietly

-Come on Brian, it's your favorite, you have to take advantage. - Roger said cheering Brian on.

-Well, you're right about that ... Yes, it should be big and with a cherry from the 5th sea above. - Brian said relaxing and accepting the coffee. -But decaffeinated, if not, I won't be able to sleep well.

The four sat down and ate desserts of all kinds until they were full. "Thank you, black queen" everyone thought. By the time they got up from the dining room part of the trip had already passed, and they were about to enter the nevermore forest. It was then that Brian decided to talk to the others about something he had found and would help them in the search for answers.

-Look guys. - Brian said when they reached his section of the train taking out of his backpack a thick book, with yellowed pages, covered in hardcover and a title in blurred letters worn by time. - In the book mentions a prophet - Brian said while leafing through the book in search of the correct page - The prophet may be the answer to all these mysteries. -

Brian would have liked to know more about the prophet but unfortunately there was not much information. Nothing about how he looked or how he made his prophecies, it just said where he lived and for Brian that was more than enough. Also that the author of the book had visited the prophet on occasion, but that the prophet was scared to see him and refused to see his future.

The boys looked at him doubtfully, not very convinced of what he said.

-And ... Exactly where does this prophet live? - John asked.

\--He lives ... in the middle of the Nevermore - Brian said realizing that it did not sound the same as when thought about it.

Freddie was amazed and a little scared.

-Don't tell me you're going! No matter how desperate we are, it's not a good idea!

-Maybe ... - Brian said somewhat doubtfully. - It is an option. -

-It's crazy! - Freddie shouted altered, drawing the attention of other passengers.- Do you want to die ?! -

\- Tssshhhhhhhh - Brian hissed at Freddie, trying to make him stop screaming. - No! It's just that ... What if the Nevermore is not what we think? What if ... there is something hidden? - Brian said in a whisper.

-That makes it an even worse idea! - Freddie said, the same in a whisper, but in the same tone.

-Well, it is crazy, the nevermore does not have a good reputation ... But Atticus said he would come back for us, we have no alternative. - Brian said - There is nothing better we can do, if we do not know who or what he is, we do not know what he is capable of. -

Everyone remained in silence. Freddie was going to answer, but backed down before speaking because deep down he knew Brian was right. Everyone deep inside knew that Brian was right. They were in danger and there wasn't much to think about.

-Let's leave it for today. Another day we will think things through more clearly. We should sleep, tomorrow we will meet the killer queen and we must have energy. - Freddie said changing the subject to reassure everyone. - Rest up, guys. -

The lights went out. Brian was unable to sleep that night. Not by the movement of the train nor by the light snores of his friends; he just had too much on his mind. So much vague information that he couldn't connect any point.

He believed that entering Nevermore will solve all his doubts but ... What if he was wrong? What if Roger was right and it was all just a fairy tale?

The Nevermore was huge, practically cutting Rhye in half from east to west; How was it possible that nobody realized there was something? For starters, no one would go in there unless they forced them, since everyone knew that whoever enters never returns, and if they do, they go completely crazy; saying they had seen ... magical creatures and monsters.

People who had survived spoke of great winged beasts, horrifying monsters, and things they could not even describe.

Brian kept thinking about that and was tossing and turning in his bed.

-Brian, are you feeling okay? - Roger leaned out from the bed above - Despite all the movement there is, I can feel you turning and changing your position.

-I'm fine, I think, I was just thinking about the Nevermore, and ... the book I found that time in the queen's library. You see, the author was talking about magical creatures and what the people who come out of the Nevermore say ... Maybe ... -

-Maybe I'm right? Don't worry about that Bri, maybe it's a book that someone wrote out of boredom and had a lot of creativity… Well they say the Nevermore is magical and everything, but maybe it was that same strange magical charge that left them talking crazy things like that. You should sleep tonight, tomorrow we will meet John's tutor ...

-All right, I'll try ... rest Roger. - Brian said adjusting himself again, this time ready to try to sleep.

-Anything you need you can tell me. -

Brian was going to reply again, but instantly he heard Roger's snoring. He closed his eyes and started to try to keep his mind clear. He watched as everything moved quickly out the window, and slowly as he pushed his thoughts away, he fell asleep without realizing it, lulled by the wind running through the trees and the light noise of the train.

He woke up as if time had not passed. Everyone was up, accommodating hand luggage and the train was slowing down.

-How good you wake up! I was about to tell Roger to do it, we're here. - Freddie said with a slight tone of emotion.

-What time is it? - Brian said disoriented, with a hoarse voice of just up.

-Well 7am dear, it's time to get off the train and go to the castle.

Wow, I couldn't remember dreaming anything, and that's very strange. Despite the few hours he slept, he rested well enough even to be on a train, apparently the movement had lulled him a lot.

The train stopped and everyone took their carry-on luggage. They took one last snack from the window and thanked the waiter and driver. They got off the train and started walking at the station until they came to a huge map of the third region with its location circled in red.  
-Well, here we are, but what do we do now? - Roger asked, lowering his sunglasses a little. - They only told us that you had to get there, but not what to do when you got there. Should we go or ...? -

-Well, I think that should answer your question. - John said pointing towards the entrance of the station.

A pair of royal guards with the shield of the third region in uniform appeared to attract the attention of those who got off the train and those who were passing through the station.

-Well, I think they come for us. - Roger said sarcastically.

-Good morning young princes, we hope you had a good trip. We have come for you to take you to the castle, join me here please. -

John already knew both of them, although he did not remember their names, when he first arrived in the third region.

They went down to the parking lot with their things and got into 2 black cars that drove through the entire city. 

None of them except John had traveled to the third region and this was quite different from the first. The third region was created after the Ogre Battle and after the death of Atlas, which explained the distinct and more "modern" architectural style.

The main feature of the architecture was the use of compositions based on points, curves, ellipses and spirals, as well as complex polycentric figures made up of motifs that intersect with others. The architecture used painting, sculpture and stuccoes to create theatrical and exuberant artistic ensembles that served to extol the monarchs.

The journey went with tranquility. Occasionally they exchanged a couple of words with each other but most of the time none of them spoke, they just watched the city through the windows. Freddie was the one who was most fascinated by the city and really wanted to visit all those old buildings and especially go to the theater.

The trip lasted about an hour thanks to traffic but they reached what was the queen's castle. They were greeted by an immense garden symmetrically designed to be perfect. Composed of pine trees, pruned bushes with different shapes, two white paths that crossed each other as you advanced, giving place to small roundabouts with a circular shape and fountains in the middle, which culminated in a single line in front of the building that could well have been removed of the most capricious king's palace for its elegance.

The boys got out of the car and admired the palace.

It was a large, Victorian-style palace with influences from the modern period. It was long, with many small windows extending to the sides, with predominant shades of white and beige and navy blue tile roofs, with 5 towers and at the tip of each one was a flagpole with a waving Rhye flag and each one of the 4 regions.

The guards took from their suitcases and told them that they would take care of it.

In the entrance of the castle they were greeted by a tall woman with distinctive red hair; thin and with fine features. She was thin, with slender hands, light-colored eyes, and a few freckles scattered across her pale face. She wore natural makeup in shades of red and orange, which matched her Victorian ball gown.

-Good morning gentlemen! - The Killer Queen greeted them excitedly as she gracefully descended the castle stairs - How was the trip? Are you tired? -

The boys murmured that they were fine despite the trip being a bit heavy and that they hadn't eaten well yet.

-Follow me so you can see your rooms. The guards will leave your things in a moment. -

The queen turned and went back up the stairs to the castle's front door. The boys behind her watched the huge doors of thick carved wood open.

An impressive main hall awaited them. Down the stairs were a red carpet that led to a huge hall. The walls were full of pictures, there were even paintings on the ceiling, from which also hung a huge gold-painted iron chandelier. The hallways were covered with red carpet and the windows flooded with natural light every step they took.

The castle was incredibly large and square, and since nobody knew it well except John it would be really easy to get lost there without a map.

They circled, curved, traversed hallways, and climbed stairs, when they finally arrived.

-Here are your rooms - The queen said once they reached the west of the castle - Freddie this is yours - The queen said as she opened the door of one of the rooms - Roger, you here - She did the same with the room of next door - And finally Brian here. -

-John, you will sleep in your old room -

John just smiled slightly and nodded.

-Well, see you in an hour in the dining room, John will take you. It can see that you are hungry - The queen elegantly withdrew - And don't be late! - She exclaimed before disappearing down the stairs.

Each went to their respective room, but none unpacked immediately, they simply decided to rest after a long journey and even tried to get some sleep.

When 50 minutes passed, John knocked on the doors of each of the rooms to take his friends to the dining room. They went down the stairs next to the rooms and finally arrived.

The queen was waiting for them with the table already set with all the food; absolutely everything smelled delicious and they couldn't wait for the moment to start eating

-Well, - The queen started talking once everyone had sat down - Since everyone is here I will give you a couple of important announcements. First: the rules. The library and the music room are free to use, you can use them when you need it. I don't want you hanging around the castle after midnight. Lesath already told me what you do. And ... I think that's it for the moment.

-And two: I will give you rhetoric and oratory classes from Monday to Friday. I want to see you in the patio at 10 in the morning every day of the week. The other days that we do not have class you can have your time, you can leave the castle if you like. Even if you want you can invite their friends to spend time in the castle, there is no problem -

The latter she said looking askance at Freddie with a slight smile, as if that rule was specifically for him.

The meal went with serenity. The queen occasionally asked them a few questions, "How was your stay with Lesath?" "Are you excited to live here?" "What did you do before you were princes?"

The boys tried to answer as honestly as possible but obviously without revealing too much and if they did not want to answer, the queen did not get pushy, which made them feel more comfortable with her presence.

After the meal they retired to their rooms so that they could actually begin to unpack their things.

Even though Brian wasn't quite sure if going to Nevermore was a good idea yet, he knew his plans had to be postponed indefinitely.

Besides that he still needed the courage to do that crazy thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Zel V for helping me to write this chapter, without it wouldn't have been possible.
> 
> Kudos and comments are well appreciated!!!
> 
> Tumblr: borealis-strange


	4. Breakthru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just then they notice the presence of Freddie with two beers in one hand and John's cake in the other, on the door frame and he had heard the last thing Roger had said.
> 
> -You did what?! - Freddie said shocked and upset.
> 
> -Freddie! I didn't see you were there.- Roger said without any concern.
> 
> -What do you mean, you invited Jim to come without my consent!? - Freddie yelled annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to BambiRex for always supporting me.
> 
> This chapter is longer than expected.

The days passed in the queen's castle and little by little they got used to it. They realized that Killer Queen was a warm person, unlike the black queen, who used to be distant and cold. Even, most of the time, the queen sat down to eat with them and talked with them.

The classes were also completely different. While classes with the black queen were in a dark and cold library with the Killer queen they were in the courtyard where they were in contact with nature. Although the atmosphere was much calmer, Roger continued his rebellion.

Freddie's birthday was approaching and they constantly asked him what planes he had for the day, he just laughed and told them that he was not sure and maybe it would just be a reunion with his family just like the year before.

Within a week of their birthday, they were in Freddie's room playing scrabble while drinking beer and discussing various topics.

-Guys, I'm going to the kitchen. Don't you want something? - Freddie asked as got up off the ground with some difficulty.

-Bring me another beer - Roger asked him.

-We are fine, right John? - Brian said.

-I'm fine like that, but if there is any slice of blackberry cheesecake, you can bring it for me?-

Freddie nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as Freddie's footsteps were heard moving away, Roger approached the bureau that was on the side of the bed. He opened the main drawer and rummaged through it until he found a small notebook.

He turned the pages quickly in search of the correct one.

Brian and John simply watched him without understanding what he intended.

Roger picked up the line phone next to a lamp, dialed a number, and waited.

-Who are you calling? - Brian replied completely confused.

Roger said a finger to indicate silence and passed the small notebook to Brian.

Brian saw the page even without understanding his friend's intentions. On the sheet was written with Freddie's elegant calligraphy a phone number and below the name "Jim" locked in a heart. He looked at him confused and instantly contact was linked

-Hello? -Roger heard Jim's voice on the other end of the line.

-Hello! Jim? I'm Roger, do you remember me? - There was a short silence.

-Ah! Freddie's friend. Yes, sure, how are you? How was the trip? How's Freddie? A-and the others of course. - Jim nervously.

The three of them chuckled a little at Jim's innocence.

-Well, everything is fine here. I just wanted to call you because ... Freddie's birthday is in a few days and he would really love for you to come. -

-I don't know I ... I would like to, but I have to work and I have nowhere to stay. -

-Do not worry. The queen gave us permission to invite friends, so you can stay here. What do you say? Can you come? -

Jim thought about it for a moment.

-I will try to go, I will see what the queen thinks about having some days off.

-Seriously? Thank you very much! You will make Freddie very happy. Bye! -Roger hung up the phone before Jim could say goodbye.

-Why? - Brian asked once the call ended - Why did you do it?

-What!? - Roger exclaimed as if it were very obvious - To help Freddie! -

-Help him in what? -

-With the love of his life! - Brian looked confused and John pretended to be in the same as Brian. - Jim! Don't tell me you haven't noticed. Freddie is hopelessly in love with him and I will make him confess his love. -

-Well it seems like a bad idea. You can't force Jim to like Freddie. We don't even know if Jim likes men. - Brian said.

-Believe me, they have a future. I have an eye for these things. -

-You're an Idiot -

-You will see. When Freddie comes back and I say I invited Jim to come, he will thank me. -

Just then they notice the presence of Freddie with two beers in one hand and John's cake in the other, on the door frame and he had heard the last thing Roger had said.

-You did what?! - Freddie said shocked and upset.

-Freddie! I didn't see you were there.- Roger said without any concern.

-What do you mean, you invited Jim to come without my consent!? - Freddie yelled annoyed.

Freddie left the beers on the table and the cake on the table. John did not get up to take it and Brian feared that at any moment they would hit.

-Oh, come on, it's your ‘friend’. - Roger said raising his eyebrows with a mischievous tone emphasizing the word friend.

-Yes Roger, but that doesn't give you the right to do anything like that! -

-Come on, deep down you wanted to do it-. -

-Maybe I didn't want to! -

-Anyway, it's done. - Roger said indifferently.

-You're a jerk Roger, you didn't even ask me what I wanted. It's my birthday!

-Wait a second ... I never said I invited him to your birthday ... - Roger said turning the matter around.

-Ehm well, I ... - Freddie said starting to get nervous and realizing he screwed up.

-Aha, you did want to invite him to your birthday! - Roger pointed accusingly.

-Okay, maybe I did want to ... but not now!

-I already removed something from your list. - Roger said sarcastically.

-Get out of my room! - Freddie yelled angrily.

-Come on, the game is not over yet. - Roger said still sarcastic.

Freddie folded the scrabble board causing all the letters to drop and the game to be lost. Brian who kept the account in a notebook just dropped it and crossed his arms.

-Now it is over. - Freddie said trying to give an ultimatum to Roger.

-Well, I was winning, so the victory remains for me.- Roger continued, with an indifference that was beginning to make Freddie desperate.

-Get out of here now! -Freddie yelled again.

-Yes, yes of course. But you will thank me later. -

-Now! -

-And if I do not want? -

Freddie thought for a second, turned to the table, took the cake, and tossed it to Roger.

-I think now you have to go wash. - Freddie said sarcastically to Roger.

-Hey, I was going to eat that! - John said reproaching like a little boy.

Roger got up angrily, took his beer and left the room as if nothing had happened. Brian decided to get up and leave too, but John stayed. After a few long seconds of silence, Freddie spoke:

-Sorry for throwing your cake John. - He said lamenting.

-No worries, he asked for it. - John replied sympathetically.

-Do you want us to go to the kitchen for more? -

-Sure. -

They both went down to the kitchen and talked about other things along the way. When they got to the kitchen, Freddie took out the cake and cut two large pieces. After that, they went to sit in one of the gardens while they ate.

-And well, at least you will see Jim ... - John said to Freddie, regretting it almost immediately.

-Yes, that's good ... I just got mad because Roger snooped on my stuff and wanted to make a decision for me, that was it. - Freddie said eating some of his cake.

-Well ... I guess we should plan your party. You know, what you'll wear and stuff. -

-Okay, I guess, but very little is missing and I'm a little nervous. -

-If it's for Jim you don't have to worry, it will turn out well, you'll see. -

They finished eating cake and went back up to Freddie's bedroom. A few hours later they went down to dinner and everything went normally.

Freddie couldn't sleep for the next few days, anxiety consumed him. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Jim, rather the opposite, rather it was that he didn't feel prepared to see him. Every time they were together, Freddie fell in love even more. His smile, his hair, absolutely everything about him was perfect for Freddie and many times he couldn't help but blush every time they were together. Freddie wanted to spend a life by his side but that was nothing more than a fantasy; Freddie did not have the courage to confess his love and would prefer that they only be friends rather than lose him.

His birthday finally came, and the killer queen was more excited than Freddie making preparations. She couldn't throw a big party because no one was supposed to know that they were princes until the coronation was announced, but if it hadn't been for that, nobody would have prevented the queen from having a huge party as only she knows how to give them.

While they were supervising the decorations, the queen told Freddie that his guests would arrive in a few hours and that he should go down to the entrance to check if he liked the flowers she had sent to put. Freddie came down to the castle entrance. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a black car approaching the entrance. The car stopped in front of the door and when the door opened Freddie couldn't believe what he was seeing. A boy, slightly taller than himself, got out of the vehicle, a medium-broad complexion, with brown hair and eyes of the same color. Bushy eyebrows and light brown complexion. Putting a green backpack on his back, Jim closed the car door and it fell to Freddie like a bucket of cold water. It was barely 11 in the morning and he was waiting for him at 5 in the afternoon.

-Freddie?- Jim asked, apparently not expecting to run into him so suddenly either.

-Jim! - Freddie said forgetting his nerves and running to hug him. He practically lunged at him and Jim was surprised, but he returned the hug with a smile.

When Freddie reacted, he was distressed and separated from him. He was flushed, but to his luck, Jim was too.

-I wasn't expecting you so ... early. - Freddie said nervously trying to change the subject.

-The black queen told me that she would give me a week off, to come with you, so I took the train that left last night at 10 to be able to take advantage of the time better ... - Jim said trying to appear as relaxed as possible. - She also said that the killer queen would send someone to pick me up at that time. -

-I see, but why didn't they tell me that you would arrive at this time? God I'm so messed up, so ... -

-You look good, Freddie. Happy birthday.- Jim said hugging him again. As he parted with him, he continued somewhat confused. - But, if you didn't know, how were you here right now? -

-You see, the queen sent me to see if I liked to see the flowers she put for me at the entrance and ... -

-Flowers? -

-Yes, flowers. -

-I don't see any, unless you talk about the ones in the hedges.

-According to the queen, she had put some flowers for me… -

Freddie turned and interrupted himself when he noticed that there were no flowers except those that grew on plants.

-Weird... - Jim said just as strange.

-Anyway, we better go inside, I haven't finished decorating yet. -

-If you want I can help you ... - Jim said offering support.

-Don't worry darling, I just have to choose what I like and supervise everything. It is also your week off, but if you want you can come join me or I can give you a tour of the palace so you don't get lost. - Freddie replied offering Jim.

-I wish we could do both. For now you have to finish with the decorations. -

-Come on, let's go inside. -

They climbed the stairs leading to the castle's huge wooden door, and Freddie gave way to Jim out of courtesy. Jim entered and Freddie closed the door behind them.

As they walked through the castle hallways to the dining room to introduce Jim to the Killer Queen, Freddie was telling Jim about his experience at the castle and gave him a tour as if he was a tour guide indicating landmarks to locate in the palace. When they reached the huge dining room, Jim was amazed at the neat interior gardens of the Killer Queen, as well as how different the residence of the killer queen was from the palace of the black queen.

They went into the dining room and the queen was still there, looking at food options.

-Queen, I want to introduce you to Jim, he is my...friend. - Freddie stuttered saying the last. He didn't like introducing Jim as a friend and that's it, but that's what they were. Friends

-Hi Jim, nice to meet you. There is no need for me to bow, no problem. - Killer Queen said just when she saw Jim was about to bow.

-Good morning, Queen, thanks for the transport. - Jim greeted politely.

-How was the trip? Could you sleep well? -

-Pretty good indeed, thanks for asking, the black queen offered to pay for my trip and asked me to send her regards to you and Freddie a personal congratulations. She actually sent something with me, but I don't know what it is. She asked me not to open it. - Jim continued.

-Oh! Tell her that we also send her greetings and I hope to see her soon in a meeting outside of labor matters, to talk a little. - The queen said with little laughs. - Okay guys, Jim can't carry that backpack and that suitcase all day, take him to the guest bedrooms to leave his things and then he can accompany you to finish supervising this, eh Freddie, we're not done. - The queen said jokingly as always.

-Come, it's over here. - Freddie said to Jim while smiling and they went together.

-Oh, aren't they really adorable? - The queen said to one of the waiters who passed by once Jim and Freddie crossed the threshold of the dining room door. The waiter just looked at her confused as she gave a graceful laugh.

Freddie led Jim upstairs as they discussed various things.

-Well, does this has no end? - Jim said after several turns and stairs.

-It does, yes, but the guest rooms are somewhat separate from ours. - Said Freddie, who barely knew where they were.

-Okay, but we are almost there, right? - Jim said already tired.

-In fact ... we are here ... now! - Freddie said stopping in front of a door.

He opened it and revealed a large room, with a double bed and several pillows, a rustic oak wood desk, a clothes chest, two bedside tables with a drawer and a lamp on each side of the bed, a beautiful lamp hanging from the ceiling and a large window that looked out on the back garden which was huge, and towards the back could see one of Rhye's seas. In addition to having its own bathroom. As Jim gawked at everything in the guest room alone, Freddie saw:

-I got you the one I thought you would like the most ... -

-Wow, it's really beautiful. Thanks Freddie -

-There is nothing to be thankful for. Thank you for coming. - Freddie said smiling. - Well I ... You can stay here or leave your things and accompany me to the dining room again. I still have to finish doing everything and ... -

-I accompany you. - Jim interrupted Freddie.

-Oh okay ... Thank you. I-I mean, come on. -

Jim laughed, left his things on the bed, and went with Freddie all the way back.

They reached the dining room and left everything in order, then went upstairs to change because the queen told them that Freddie's family would be here in an hour. Freddie put on a red velvet jacket, tight-fitting pearl-white silk pants, and a vest made of the same material. He had a red rose in his hands and his perfectly slightly wavy slightly hair.

Finally Mary and Freddie's family arrived and everyone was surprised to see Jim there.  
Freddie's mom could see traces of jealousy on Mary's face. They introduced themselves to the queen and began to eat. They discussed various topics, about how the boys were doing with the killer queen, how the family of Freddie was in the first region, among other things. The boys talked to each other, while Jim, Freddie and Mary had a lively conversation apart.

Finally it was time to eat cake and open the presents. Jim pulled out the gift the black queen sent to Freddie. A small black box with a bow of gold mesh ribbons and a card with the queen's delicate cursive calligraphy congratulating him, sending him her best wishes, and saying he hoped he would like the gift. He opened it and it was a gleaming opal ring on a small cushion of soft red velvet. Freddie smiled when he saw it, it was identical to the one he had seen in a store in the center of the first region. He took it out and put it on immediately. 

He uncovered it and discovered in its interior 2 pieces of haute couture clothing, quite extravagant. You could tell they were quite expensive and exclusive. Freddie showed them and overlaid them to see how they would fit. Killer Queen perfectly sensed Freddie's likes and likes, since he had loved them.

The boys gave him the 3 the same gift, a bottle of wine of the most expensive that existed. On the black label it was read in gold letters 'Atlas' and on the reverse side that they had been made in the early years of Rhye with grapes from the garden of King Atlas, and in a transfer error, the boat that transported them had dropped 3 boxes deep in the 4th sea of Rhye, and they were aged there until curious divers found them and for a considerable sum of money, they could be recovered by the crown and kept in the special wine reserves of the palace. The boys had sneaked the bottle out especially for that occasion. Roger's idea surely.

Now Jim felt bad about the gift he had brought him. The queens and his friends had given him expensive gifts and his was something more handmade. Although he earned quite well, the vast majority of his income went to his family, his large family. Also, Jim believed that if he gave him something made by his own hands it would be more meaningful, but now he realized how stupid that was.

Freddie noticed Jim's strange behavior and approached him.

-What is that you hide? - Asked curious Freddie trying to observe what was behind him.

Jim moved to prevent Freddie from seeing the gift.

-No ... it's nothing -

-Seriously? It seems to be something very interesting. -

Jim held his breath and finally gave up.

-It is ... something I did for you - He said sadly as he handed it to her - It is glass.

Freddie watched it thoroughly. It was a kind of snow globe, with a white gloss like agglomeration at the base. It was a small glass dome, no bigger than his hand, it kept a small and delicate rose made of transparent glass. It was carved in such a way that it looked open and so finely that each of the petals and the small thorns that rose along the stem could be perfectly distinguished. They looked like diamonds, and reflected light in colors when there was more lighting in the room. He couldn't stop watching it. In addition, he noticed that “To Freddie, from Jim” was engraved on the bottom, in gold letters. Freddie couldn't stop looking at it

-I know it's not a big deal, and it's okay if you don't like it ...

-No - Freddie quickly interrupted him - I mean ... it is perfect -

-It is? -

-It is. - Freddie said while giving him a little kiss on the cheek - I love it -

The meal ended and everyone went up to their rooms. The boys are having a good time, so they decided to continue the party in Freddie's room. They carried several bottles of many types. They were all talking while sitting on the floor, with some background music as they drank. Freddie had become very nervous about being so close to Jim after kissing him on the cheek. He started drinking a lot and the boys noticed it, especially Roger, who had been playing at being a cupid. He didn't miss the opportunity and looked for a way for Freddie to confess his feelings to Jim, but this time in a way that he was less involved than he was that time.

-Hi Freddie! Do you want this? - Roger specified a colorful bottle with a clear liquid inside. -That you can't take more than 10 seconds of this!

Freddie was incredibly nervous, so he agreed to drink the liquid, even though he had no idea what it was.

Roger uncapped the bottle and the smell was pungent. It seem that it was ethyl alcohol because of how strong it smelled, but we did not asked what it was, he could not regret it. He leaned in and Freddie drank 15 seconds until his throat burned. At first he didn't answer anything except the heat going down his throat, but soon after he started to feel dizzy and the alcohol started to take effect. Freddie relaxed and began to loosen. He relaxed, got closer to Jim and the others saw him amused.

Freddie started drinking more and more and more, until he finally started to drop on top of Jim and say whatever he thought.

-Jim ... - Freddie said, dragging his voice a little. -

-What's up Freddie? - Said Jim, who had not drunk as much.

-I love you very much. - Freddie said putting his arm around Jim and dropping his head on his shoulder.

-You're good? -Jim said to Freddie, although he did not remove it. On the contrary, he held it better.

-Darling, I am a-ma-zing. - Freddie replied. - I've never been better. -

-I feel something ... strange. -

-Strange? Me? Oh, what short things. I am phenomenal.-

-I think you should go to bed and sleep ... -

Jim held Freddie's arm still around him and those affected as Freddie laughed at the effects of alcohol. He carried him over to his bed, Freddie settled down and patted his side so that Jim was off him. Jim hesitated for a second, but was finally sent alongside him.

-I love you Jim. - Freddie said pointing to him.

-I love you too Freddie ... - Jim said looking at him, knowing that Freddie probably said it because of the effects of the liquor.

-No Jim, you don't know. I love you. -

Jim was shocked. He did not remember that there were more people in the room.

-You love Me? - Jim said in a low voice.

Yes Jim, I love you!. - Freddie replied, 

-But don't scream! - Jim said putting a finger to his lips to lower his voice.

-I'm in love with you. - Freddie said with a laugh.

Nothing he was saying seemed to be true, until he turned to see the others and they all nodded as if they were waiting for Jim's reaction. He felt Freddie's hand approach his, and Jim decided to take it and lie down next to him. Roger cheered silently because his plan had worked, John was happy for his friend and Brian was concerned about Freddie's response the next day, since having decided to tell Jim hat, he might have had industrial amounts of alcohol in his blood.

-Have I ever told you how handsome you are? - Freddie said as if he was about to fall asleep.

-I think you has never mentioned it -

-You're really beautiful. Why do you think I fell in love with you? - Freddie said with a huge smile.  
.  
Jim's heart stopped for a second. Was everything he was saying true? Or was it just the effects of alcohol?

-Good night Jim. - Freddie said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

-Jim looked at the time. 3:00 a.m. It was quite late.

-Night Freddie. -

The others after talking for a while about whether that had been a good idea, decided to go to sleep. To Freddie's own bed, because it was too late to get out without being scolded. They fell asleep, although well, they did not wake any of the other two who were already sleeping.

The morning light was beginning to seep into the room. Freddie's eyes widened and he immediately noticed the headache that was forming. When he opened his eyes completely he realized that there was someone next to him, and it was not just anyone, it was THE person. In addition to John on one side of the bed, Brian on his side with his legs slightly bent and Roger snoring with his leg on top of Brian. But who was most surprised to see there was Jim. Jim was asleep a few inches from him.

When Freddie remembered what he did the night before, all he wanted to do was disappear. His way of calming the nerves ended up being a bad move and now everything was even worse. Jim knew of his feelings and when he woke up, he was likely to want to speak. Surely he would tell him that he didn't want to see him anymore and that he was disgusting because he liked men.

Freddie wanted to avoid him at all costs; He knew he couldn't hide forever and the only thing he could do was wait a couple of days until Jim returned home and from there, try to forget him.

Just then, John woke up.

-Hey, where are you going so early? It's barely 8 am -

-Hey I’m going ... To the music room. My head hurts a little and I want to see if I can calm down a bit. - Freddie lied, so sorry for what happened the night before that he did not want to mention it.

-Okay. - John said with a sympathetic smile, who unlike Roger, was not going to try to rush anything.

Freddie smiled back at her and went to the music room, hoping to be there alone for a while. He had so many mixed and stuck feelings that he needed to vent somehow and the best way he could think of was to sing.

“Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and I cry  
Lord, what are you doing to me?  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord  
Somebody  
Oh somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love? ”

-Did you write it? - Jim, who had just entered the room to listen to the little song - It is very beautiful.

"It is my end. ” Freddie thought without knowing what to do.

-H-how long have you been here?- Freddie asked nervously. “It can't be, I stuttered, now he knows I'm nervous about his presence”.

-Hmmm, well, I asked about you and they told me that you were here, and as soon as I stood in front of the door, I heard the first chords and you intoning, so I opened the door a little to hear you without going in and deconcentrate you. - Jim said sitting down next to him and playing a couple of keys.

Damn, John had told him.

-So-is that a e-everything? -

-Yes, I heard everything, and it is very beautiful. I came here because I want to talk to you... - Jim spoke softly without any trace of anger. - About last night ... -

-I ... I ... no ... - The words didn't flow, he didn't even know where to start.

-Is what you said last night true? About that you were in love with me. -

Freddie opened his mouth to refuse but just didn't want to lie to him, couldn't lie to him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled. Jim, noticing Freddie's nerves and concern, placed his hand gently on his and Freddie was simply surprised. It is completely relaxed.

-You ... I also like Freddie and I like you very much. - Jim said taking the initiative.

Freddie froze and felt him blush and the words didn't come out.

-It's ... just a joke, right? - Freddie said puzzled even without believing what he was hearing.

-It is true. Since ... you came to the palace ... I fell in love with you. I always liked your style, your character, your personality ... I saw how you were with the queen, I heard you while humming melodies in the hallways, then with the boys having fun ... I never dared to speak to you because ... - Jim laughed a little - you are a prince , I did not think you would notice my existence someday ... -

-It's true ... What I said last night ... I was always in love with you. I looked at you while you worked and ... I never imagined that you were interested in me. I told John that I liked you and he was the one who encouraged me to talk to you ... And I ... He sent you here, didn't he? - Jim nodded.

-You don't need to say more, Freddie. -

At that point Jim was really close to Freddie. Freddie for his part was nervous and still did not believe that was happening. He felt deep down that he wasn't right, no he couldn't. He didn't know why, but he couldn't. He wanted to, and it was already there, but at that moment he felt Jim's breath so close to his, Jim's heat brushed his body, and he just couldn't hold it anymore. He closed his eyes and finished disappearing the centimeters that were between them. He kiss him. He instantly regretted it, until he felt Jim run his hands behind him and hugged him. He enjoyed that moment like no other, but he still wasn't sure if what he was doing was right. Finally they parted and hugged each other. Freddie's thoughts were interrupted by Jim's soft voice.

-Freddie? -

-Yes Jim?

-Now that you know that I love you and I know that you love me ... I want you to stay with me ... always. -

-A-Always? - Freddie felt dreamed.

Y-es ... I ... I don't want to be with anyone other than you. -

-If that's the case, then I'll always be with you.

They hugged each other and lasted like that for a long time. Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, the boys had heard it all. Brian and John were happy for Freddie, while Roger bragged repeating "I told you, I knew my idea was great" quietly over and over in a mocking tone as he danced presuming he hadn't been such a bad matchmaker in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Zel V for helping me to write this chapter, without her wouldn't have been possible.
> 
> Kudos and comments are well appreciated!!!
> 
> Tumblr: borealis-strange


	5. Nevermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was the worst idea he had had in years, but it was too late to regret it.
> 
> A couple of weeks passed after Freddie's birthday, and that was long enough for Brian to dare to go to Nevermore.
> 
> That Saturday he got up earlier than normal to prepare everything essential for the trip and the madness that was: Water, some food, a compass and obviously his wand.  
> Before the sun had even risen completely, Brian had already begun his adventure; without telling anyone, not even Roger.
> 
> He felt bad about it, but if he had told him where he was going, Roger would have done everything possible to stop him. Now he felt genuinely bad for lying to him. The only thing he had done was leave a small note saying that he went to explore the city and would not return until late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. I haven't felt well in the last weeks but I'll try to get the next chapter quicker.  
> Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

That was the worst idea he had had in years, but it was too late to regret it.

A couple of weeks passed after Freddie's birthday, and that was long enough for Brian to dare to go to Nevermore.

That Saturday he got up earlier than normal to prepare everything essential for the trip and the madness that was: Water, some food, a compass and obviously his wand.  
Before the sun had even risen completely, Brian had already begun his adventure; without telling anyone, not even Roger.

He felt bad about it, but if he had told him where he was going, Roger would have done everything possible to stop him. Now he felt genuinely bad for lying to him. The only thing he had done was leave a small note saying that he went to explore the city and would not return until late at night.

He left the castle in silence, trying not to turn on lights or make noise. He walked the gardens, then the streets, until he reached a bus station where he would take a route that would take him as far to the outskirts of the city as possible, since there was no direct route to Nevermore.

He arrived at the station and waited a few minutes for the bus to arrive, got in and chose a seat by the window. It was a long and somewhat heavy trip, since there was traffic in the city, but when starting to move away everything went with more and more fluidity.

The bus was emptying, until there were only The driver, Brian and two more people.  
Finally the bus reached the last stop. The most rural area of the city, near Nevermore, where it practically overlooked a field. He got out of the bus, walked a few steps, and stood still. A few small houses, a blue sky, with few clouds and the blazing prairie sun that lit the tall, thin grass that covered everything as far as his eye could see. It was there that he realized that he still had a long way to go.

He walked through the eternal meadow for a long time, alone, with his thoughts and nothing more than the noise of the wind moving the grass. Little by little the landscape was changing, the grass and the dry land were transforming into greener pastures, the environment became more humid and fresh until finally in the distance he could see large and leafy trees. The Nevermore. He started running and saw the trees approach and the whole landscape changed until he finally came and stood, amazed at what he saw.

Finally there it was. In front of the fence that separated the Nevermore from the rest of Rhye. After a three hour trip in the bus and walking in the field for two hours, now he wanted to turn around and continue with his life as if nothing had happened.

"Come on Brian" He said to himself "Here you will find all the answers you need"

He took a deep breath and moved closer to the gate, preparing to enter the Nevermore.

Entering Nevermore would not be difficult. It was only a metal fence of about three meters, it was not even electrified or magic approved.

Brian pulled out his wand and made a hole in the grate large enough for him to pass through.  
He took one last look at the field again before entering into Nevermore.

"Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine” Brian repeated to himself to try to relax.

In the first few seconds inside the forest, absolutely nothing happened. And strangely, it seemed that he was in a completely different forest than what it looked like outside.

The forest was absent from sunlight, except for small, faint rays of light that barely made it through the dense top of the trees. All the light that was there came from the leaves of the willows that were next to small lakes and fireflies of various colors that flew around. As Brian's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized that there were small houses in the tree branches. Maybe it was just his imagination. There were small paths made of wooden planks, if he walked them he would surely find the prophet. He took out his wand to light his steps, and almost enchanted by the beauty of Nevermore, he entered the beautiful forest.

The more he walked in the forest, the safer he felt. Until now he had not seen anything out of place or terrifying, until he found a small town, just the one he was looking for.

The town was completely deserted, the strange thing was that everything was in its place. The shops and houses looked perfect as if nothing had happened. It was as if the inhabitants had simply decided to leave without taking anything.

As Brian walked down the stone-plank streets, he felt watched. He knew it was just his imagination, but still he couldn't help but be turning around all the time. In addition to hearing something moving behind, it was as if little bells sounded at the same time as when he walked.

"This is the madness everyone was talking about," Brian thought.

Brian saw a small stall and walked over to see what it was. Like the town houses that were closer to the main street, it was no taller than him. The stall was based on a small wooden counter topped with a white tablecloth; an orange vase with a bit of soil inside kept alive the exotic flowers, endemic to Nevermore, in the vase; an empty jar with a slot in the lid to insert coins. Several wooden boxes with different stacked fruits, and crowning the stand was a wooden plank with a drawing of a fruit basket decorated with flowers. It was a fruit stand.

The fruits all looked flawless, not a single stain, and all so fresh and juicy that they would seem freshly cut, so colorful that they seemed to have been painted by the hands of the most gifted painters and so perfumed that he would have liked to make a fragrance that smelled like that. They were really peculiar and unusual to see so much quality in a fruit, so Brian decided to have an apple. He would have liked to pay, but there was no one in sight, and besides, judging by the size of the jar slot, it looked like they were using a different coin than the rest of Rhye's.

When tasting the apple, he noticed that it tasted delicious, and it was so juicy that when he bit it, it even dripped a little. He chewed it enjoying every second he ate that sweet and perfect bright red apple. It tasted different, it wasn't very noticeable but it was definitely sweeter.

He continued walking down the deserted street until he spotted a store that caught his attention. The sign outside said it was a bookstore specializing in magic and potions.  
He tried to enter but, as expected, it was closed.

He looked through the window. It was dark, rustic in style, with wooden furniture, stone walls, and a steel chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The shelves were filled with some flasks with colored liquids inside, there were others with several books in all their volumes in somewhat opaque colors, wands with shapes that he had never seen and empty mannequins, of exaggeratedly varied sizes.

Suddenly he was scared. He felt something on his shoulder, heavy and slightly damp, like a hand. A deep, husky voice spoke to him.

-Hey, - Said the voice behind him - You must pay for what you consume. -

-I ... am very sorry. I thought that….

Brian turned and froze at what he saw. A tall, green creature of great physical mass, wearing dark brown pants discolored by time and slightly torn. A huge ogre.

The ogre was just as scared as Brian.

-A human! - The ogre shouted completely horrified.

Brian tried to walk away but realized that the scream had drawn a lot of people.  
Fairies, ogres, dwarves, and even minotaurs peeked through the streets and emerged from behind the trees. Brian, in amazement and fear, slowly lowered himself to his knees holding his head in his hands.

All kinds of magical creatures cornered Brian in a fetal position. They said all kinds of things:

"What is a human doing here?" "It's horrible" "Why did he come here?

Their voices were strange. Not unlike a normal voice, however, they had peculiar voice timbres.

Among all the people there were all kinds of creatures, from little fairies with strange and different appearances from those in the stories, to lake nymphs, ogres, trolls and endemic fauna of nevermore.

More and more murmurs were heard and the crowd grew around Brian scared who was seeing his end closely, until the voices suddenly subsided and they felt a small blast of air hit him directly, saving him from the suffocation that the creatures were causing him.

-Leave the poor boy alone - A voice was heard from the crowd - Is this the way to receive a prince? -

Murmurs could be heard from the crowd again as they parted to make way for the woman. She was medium-short stature, definitely advanced in age, she had gray hair that seemed to have almost imperceptible shades of green and blue, flowers tangled in her braided hair, she wore a yellowish-white tunic, and a crown of small flowers. She was barefoot and in her hand she carried a wooden staff with a sphere of obsidian and opal. There was a pair of gargoyle wings on its back, but she didn't look intimidating.

-I will take care of the young prince - She said once he was in the center of the circle with Brian - Go back to what you were doing. -

There were no protests from anyone, they just walked away slowly still looking at Brian strangely.

-Are you okay? - The woman asked Brian as she extended a hand to help him up.

Brian accepted her help and standing he could better appreciate the woman. Her eyes were deep, intense lilac with elongated upward pupils and on her face she had several black scales.

-Yes - Brian said even without understanding what had just happened - Just confused.

-They are just as confused as you. They had never seen a human in their life, we are not used to receiving many visitors around here. I know by the look on your face that you have questions, and I may be able to give you some answers. Follow Me Young May. -

The woman turned and walked calmly. Brian was distracted for a moment processing what had just happened, and when he returned to reality, the woman had already advanced a few meters. Brian ran a little to catch up with her.

-Wait. How do you know who I am? - Brian asked once he reached her.

-Son, I'm a prophet, that's my job. - The old woman expressed as if it were something incredibly obvious.

-Are you the prophet ?! - Brian exclaimed.

The prophet continued walking and Brian was at her side.

As they both headed to the prophet Brian's house, he could feel the stares of the habitants there. Most were just curious looks but Brian couldn't help but feel judged, he could even hear people whispering about him.

They walked following the forest path for a few minutes until they arrived to a small clearing, still covered by the treetops, but a little more light filtered compared to the rest of the forest.

It was a stone hut, old medieval style with a palm roof. They walked to the gate and entered the main garden. There were different colored flowers under the windows and a path of white river rocks to the door. When they reached the main door, made of solid oak with a curious knob of a strange colored wood, they opened it and the prophet turned on the light.

It was a rather curious house. It was relatively small, and it seemed that the years had not passed in that place. The interior was a combination of wood and stone. With all the style of a rustic cabin, there were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, mirrors and a few pictures on the walls, furniture hand carved by skilled furniture makers. Everything smelled of a floral combination from the forest breeze and a wood from all the furniture made of that material. To the left of the hall, the living room could be seen, with small sofas, cushions on the floor and a fireplace large enough for the small room. To the left was a small kitchen, equipped with pantry furniture, an oven, a dining room, and four chairs.

-I know you have many doubts - Said the prophet once they entered the house - Take a seat, prepare some tea to calm you down - Arthemisia disappeared into the kitchen.

Brian went into the living room, but didn't sit down right away. He began to explore the room better. There were several shelves with many books of different kinds and in different languages. English, Spanish, Latin, German, there were even some that appeared to be ancient Greek or original handwritten books by translators from the Middle Ages. He moved to another of the shelves. They were filled with glass jars of different sizes, with different labels with strange names written by hand in a delicate and perfect calligraphy. They were the scientific names of the dried leaves that were inside each jar. On the shelf below, there were things that looked like laboratory equipment, but focused on magic. Distillers, lighters, test tubes, as if they were to prepare potions or enchanted concoctions. Next to it he saw cabinets, containing magical artifacts from wands made from some of Rhye's strangest trees, to rare-find metal mirrors, magic gem rings, and goblets next to bottles with names engraved on them. Scrolls, original maps, this place was like a history museum.

-I see that you are someone curious - Arthemisia came out of the kitchen with a tray with two cups, a kettle and a plate of cookies. - Why don't you sit here by the fireplace? - She said placing the tray on a small glass table.

Brian sat in the wooden chair that was in front of the prophet.

Arthemisia sat cross-legged on a cushion on the living room rug. She snapped her fingers and the kettle spread little wings and flew a few inches above the tray. Brian looked at the kettle in fascination.

Arthemisia took one of the cups and brought it to the kettle. It carefully poured the tea and stopped when the cup was filled. Brian took his cup and with shaking hands approached the kettle. It did the same with Brian and when it finished, it descended to the tray.

\- What doubts do you have, young May? - Said the prophet as she took a sip of her tea.

Brian didn't know where to start. There were so many things in his head and so many things he wanted to know; they were all important and it seemed there was not enough time.

-Why… - Was the first thing Brian managed to say - Why are they here? -

Arthemisia sighed heavily and closed her eyes before answering.

-I'm not going to tell you everything I know - She spoke calmly - Since the other princes also need to be here to know the history of their own country. The only thing I can tell you is that we cannot get out of this forest. There is a barrier that was created just when Atlas died. -

-Well, I understand that you can't tell me everything, but, I'm not really sure I can bring the others here - Brian said somewhat worried.

-I know you had difficulties coming here, Mr. May, I am a fortune teller and it is not difficult to intuit that with the bad reputation you never have in the outside world again, it does not give much ... confidence to come. But I knew you would come. You must make the other young princes come too, but we will see that later, that from what I know, you have more doubts than the one you just asked me. - ’

-Well ... - Brian said trying to process what he had just heard. - Could you tell me about… Atticus Swine? - Brian asked - You can know about anyone with just their name, right?

-I know a little about him… But I'm afraid I can't tell you what you want to know. -

-Why not? - Brian asked disappointed.

-Well, see, Young May, in the wizarding world we all without exception have a middle name, and that middle name is the key to knowing something about a person. The first and last names are simply to identify you between people, but your middle name is your identity. By knowing someone's middle name and having some kind of divination magic, or by turning to someone who does, you can know absolutely anything about the person in question. From things like his real age to his magical weaknesses, shameful things from his past or what he will do in the future. All that is known about Atticus is that he worked for the king; looking for a solution to get out. But recently it disappeared without a trace. Nobody knows where he is, not even the king himself.-

-I understand ... - Brian said trying to assimilate everything. - Then I guess you can't tell me much about My Fairy King either - He said disappointed.

-I can tell you how little is known - Arthemisia said calming Brian a bit. - My Fairy King arrived with Atlas's crew. He was obsessed with ruling a perfect kingdom, but he never succeeded because Atlas got in his way. Unfortunately, there is not much information about him. It was censored ... completely erased from history. -

-Oh, I understand… But at least it's true that it existed. - Brian said at least a little more excited. 

-Yes, of course, young prince. He was a real person, just like you. -

Brian was somewhat disappointed, if he hadn't found a lot of information there, he definitely wouldn't find it anywhere else he knew about. But he might at least know something about Atticus if he could find his middle name, a task that, judging by the importance the middle name seemed to have, would be difficult to find.

Arthemisia told Brian that he should go back, before it was too late, so he escorted him out of the house back to the village he had arrived in. From there on out, she let her come back alone.

Brian admired the scenery as he walked around. The town had him simply enchanted. From the architecture, to all the plants that were everywhere. There was a certain magical atmosphere in the whole place that he admired and fascinated him. He thought about the possibility of staying to live there, to learn from the people, their culture, but unfortunately he could not, he had responsibilities to fulfill as Prince of Rhye.

The way back was silent. Brian had the opportunity to appreciate the beauty of the forest once more.

Brian looked wistfully at the forest before leaving. Brian wanted to help everyone in Nevermore, he wanted everyone to be free and enjoy a normal life like the rest of Rhye. But he couldn't, he had no idea of the nature of this invisible barrier. Most likely, this barrier was created with magic and he was not capable of such advanced magic.

Brian left in the same place where he came from. When he was outside the Nevermore he noticed that it was already much later than he thought. Although there was still time to take the last bus.  
He took one last look at the Nevermore before setting off on his return journey.

The forest looked the way it always did: dark and dismal. Dominique was nowhere to be seen either.  
The beauty of the forest was hidden by a barrier that he could not see.

On the way back he noticed how tired he was and that he had hardly eaten anything since breakfast.  
He also had too many questions in his head and more doubts than answers. He finally managed to know a bit about My Fairy King and Atticus's purpose but still wasn't convinced with the answers. What happened to My Fairy King and why was it erased from history? What did the crown have to do with Atticus? And where was Atticus?  
All those answers were apparently unanswered. At least not yet.

To find the answers he needed, he had to return to the Nevermore at least once ... or two ... or several times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated!
> 
> tumblr: borealis-strange

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated!!!
> 
> Tumblr: borealis-strange


End file.
